


one step at a time

by 3years



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Child Noctis Lucis Caelum, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, regis is not the best dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3years/pseuds/3years
Summary: His father says his name, like he has countless times before. But there was something about this utterance, be it the angry furrowing of the man’s eyebrows or the frustration threaded through his tone, that struck him to the core. There was a command somewhere in there, and Noctis understood it well enough.





	one step at a time

“Noctis.”

His father says his name, like he has countless times before. But there was something about this utterance, be it the angry furrowing of the man’s eyebrows or the frustration threaded through his tone, that struck him to the core. There was a command somewhere in there, and Noctis understood it well enough.

_Not Now._

Walking away from the throne room, away from his father, Noctis’ mind itches for some form of reprieve, but the only thing he can think of is the way his name sounded like a curse coming from his father’s mouth.

Back in his room, where Noctis can lock his door and hope hard enough that he isn’t sent for, he feels tears prick at his eyes. He wipes at his eyes and feels his knee’s familiar ache flare up again. It’s hard to think—or even breathe—when he feels like this. So utterly powerless.

A soft rap sounds at the door, and Noctis is about to send them away when he hears the familiar sound of Ignis’ voice. “Noct?”

The name is phrased like a question, given to Noctis with the freedom of choice without consequence. 

He mumbles something akin to “yeah” and hears the door open and Ignis’ footsteps approach his bed. He doesn’t say anything, choosing to just sit down and place a gentle hand on Noctis’ back, rubbing soothing circles. 

They sit there like that for a while, time warping in Noctis’ head as he tries to accept the comfort. It’s hard—the dark pit in his belly just doesn’t want to go away—but eventually, Noct feels his tears dry and his body slowly relax.

Only then, sure of Noctis’ state of mind, does Ignis speak. “I’ve made dinner. Do you want to come down to eat?”

Noctis furrows his brows in concern. “No vegetables?”

“No vegetables,” Ignis says in confirmation. He is usually firm in his disapproval, but he lets a small smile slip just this once. 

Noct glances up to Ignis, affection clear in his eyes. His knee still hurts, but somehow it’s a little more bearable in the presence of a friend. He can try his father another day, but right now, he’s taking things one step at a time. And right now, that means eating dinner with Ignis.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud of this one, even though it's not that much in length. I feel so protective of child Noctis, and I sort of do relate to him. also I will forever be salty that I got here too late to download the platinum demo. :( but I still love it, it's one of my favorite parts of the game.
> 
> So yeah, let me know what you think. Comments/kudos are very appreciated!


End file.
